nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam (Hero!AU)
" and his wife (biological parents) Darren Murphy and Damon Archibald (adoptive parents) Devin Archibald (brother) Justus Archibald (uncle) Angie Archibald (aunt) Jamie Archibald (cousin and boyfriend) Nate Archibald (cousin) Roxanne Archibald (cousin) Darrelle Murphy (aunt) Kara Archibald (grandmother) Orlando Archibald (grandfather) Carlisle Murphy (grandfather) Marilee Murphy (grandfather) |affiliation=Team Justice |base=New York City, New York |alignment=Good |identity=Secret Identity |race=Metahuman |citizenship=American |marital_status=Dating |job=Student and part-time Superhero |education=High School |gender=Female |eyes=Grey |hair=Blonde |origin=Born the daughter of the villain " " she were made an orphan when her mother were killed and her father were sent to jail. Superheroes Pathfinder and Dread took her in and adopted her. |place_of_birth=New York City, New York |face=AnnaSophia Robb}} Samantha, also known as Sam, is the adoptive daughter of Darren Murphy and Damon Archibald, and is also the second oldest of the Archibald cousins. History Sam Murphy was born the daughter of the supervillain and his wife. Becoming an Archibald-Murphy At one of Team Justice's missions to take down they found their way into his secret headquarters where a big battle between the two sides takes place. During one of their breather everyone tries to catch their breath, keeping a look-out for the other side at the same time as they rest. Pathfinder then snaps up something on the monitor in his goggles and becomes curious. Even though it isn't that very brilliant to wander off alone he run towards the signature he can see on the monitor before any of the others manages to stop him. They are all pretty bruised from the fight and they all collectively groans about having to get up, but still follow after. But before they had time to get to him he returns to them from the hallway he disappeared into, holding a small bundle in his arms. Pathfinder looks with a soft smile and almost enraptured gaze down into the bundle, and holds out his hand against the small, chubby hands that reaches out and hugs his finger. After some questioning from the team he tells them that he had found the baby lying on the ground besides a dead woman and man that he assumed were the baby's parents and had been caught in the crossfire, making the baby orphan and completely defenseless. Pathfinder refuses to give up the baby and after the fight starts up again he tells the other to do it without him as he won't risk the safety of the little girl. however didn't leave it be at that, getting a look at the bundle safely tucked in Pathfinder's arms makes him give out a angry growl and tries to attack and kill the little baby. Pathfinder instinctively turns his back on the oncoming attack and protect her with his own body, but the villain is stopped by the others in the team before he can do anything. It turns out when the team questions later in custody about his motives that the dead woman was the villain's wife and the man lying next to her had been her personal bodyguard, with which she had had an affair. The pair it seemed had not been fatalities in any crossfire but deliberately killed by in a rage when he had found out about the two when they tried to escape together in all the commotion. He were convinced that the baby were no daughter of his, but instead the deceiving bodyguard's, and had thought she had died with the couple, but he were wrong. With her mother dead and her father sent to jail on multiple charges, the murder of Sam's mother and potential father one of them, little Sam were suddenly an orphan with no relatives that could be contacted and no place to go but an orphanage. Darren had however become completely smitten by the little bundle of joy and refused to give her away, and seeing the complete resolution in his partner's face about it Damon couldn't really do more than agreeing on adopting the little girl, taking her home and introducing the new member to their family to the rest of the world. Growing up The little girl grew up in a loving family and quickly started wreaking havoc with her two cousins James and Nate Archibald. Being a tough little girl she had no problem keeping up with the two boys and soon gave them even more reasons to run when she manifested her powers at age 8, one year earlier than her cousin Jamie. The two cousins Sam and Jamie grew especially close during the years as they were more alike each other, and Nathan growing up to be a more calm and collective child than the other two, instead turning into somewhat of the voice of reason between the three. The two cousins had a especial love/hate relationship while they were kids as James did everything he could to make Sam lose her patience, which many times led her into chasing him around with some sort of pointy object and trapping him in a brick of ice. This turned during their teenage years into a good-natured rivalry between the two, competing in everything to academic points to sports. To say the least the two of them had turned ultimate and complete best friends at the time James started High School and Sam still had a year left at the one James left. Sam has during all of her time in school got into trouble with fighting with other kids when they make fun and sometimes nasty homophobic jokes about her dads. It has many times ended up with Sam in the principle's office with one or two boys with bloody noses as a result. Her cousin James many times beside her whether he had been a part of the fight or not. Sam has always been more of a tomboy when she were younger, keeping her hair in a shorter hairstyle and always wanting to be called the more unisex "Sam" instead of her full name. But as she started High School and puberty hit she slowly started to change her image, she grew out her hair and didn't wear the same ill-fitting clothes anymore, but instead clothes showing of her female curves she now had. To say that her fathers had split feeling about this is an understatement. Sam still rather played sports with the boys but she was clearly growing up into becoming a woman now, she wasn't the same little girl anymore. Over the years Sam grew very close to her cousin James, the initial typical rivalry/friendship of close relatives turning into best friends and eventually a romantic relationship when they grew up into young adults and started dating when Jamie were 19 and had started college. This was initially not approved at all by neither of their parents, considering the two had grown up like cousins, but in fact had no actual blood relations due to Sam being adopted. The hard feelings eventually settled down though when the parents could for themselves witness the devotion and love the two felt for each other and that it just wasn't something fleeting. And they weren't related by blood, after all. Personality Sam takes after her dad, with being hot-headed and stubborn. She’s also a little reckless, something as a child resulted in many a scraped knees and bruises, as well as numerous moments at the principal office when she felt the valiant need to defend her dads from hurtful words spoken of prejudices or any other of the people she cares about. Sam has always been more of a tomboy when she was younger, keeping her hair in a shorter hairstyle and always wanting to be called the more unisex “Sam” instead of her full name, but it lessens as she grows into an adult. Sam is a strong-willed girl and later woman, knowing what she wants and working hard to gain it. Appearance Sam has blonde hair and gray eyes, features she used to despise about herself because it made it so obvious that she didn't really belong to her family, all her other family members being dark haired. Even her brother Devin, who were born in the Philippines and therefore had a completely different nationality than both her parents, fit better appearance-wise in her family than she did. As the years went and she grew into a beautiful young woman she learned to accept and love how she looked, because no matter how she looked she were still her daddies' girl. Powers and Abilities Powers * Water manipulation (also called hydrokinesis): Sam has the ability to control, generate and absorb water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states into whatever she wants, including changing them from one state to another, for example turning steam into ice and back. ** Water Generation: In order to use the water in the air, ground or sometimes her own blood she can generate water out from what seems anything she wants. Although using the water in her own body dehydrate her quickly and can't be used in larger dozes or otherwise it would be very dangerous or even killing her. ** Ice manipulation (also called cryokinesis): Given her ability to manipulate all forms of water Sam has the ability to create, shape, compress and otherwise manipulate ice, even snow, hail and frost. *** Cryokinetic Construction: The power to create tools, objects, weapons, armor and other items out of ice. Sam can create basically any item she have seen or can imagine and have a good idea how it functions. *** Cold Generation: Sam can also with her manipulating powers reduce the kinetic energy of atoms in order to lower the temperature, ranging from slightly chilly levels to absolute zero. She can use this method to exhale cold from her own breath and release it in a form of Ice Breath, these shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres, or a cloud of it from the mouth. *** Ice Touch: Ability to freeze any object into ice by touch, including living organism which may be used to lethal results. As long as the object is undisturbed and won't brake Sam can change the affected object back by turning the ice into liquid form or vaporize it. ** Vapor Manipulation: The power to manipulate vapor, a gas phase at a temperature where the same substance can also exist in the liquid or solid state, below the critical temperature of the substance. *** Fog Generation: The power to create fog Sam can use this ability in order to make it harder to see her or blind her foes so she can escape. ** Steam Manipulation: The ability to create, shape and manipulate steam, the gaseous phase of water, which is formed when water boils. Technically speaking, in terms of the chemistry and physics, steam is invisible and cannot be seen; however, in common language it is often used to refer to the visible mist of water droplets formed as this water vapor condenses in the presence of (cooler) air. If heated further it becomes superheated steam. *** Steam Release: Sam can also manipulate heated water, she can as example scald enemies, giving them serious or even dangerous burns, with heated water or even boil them alive. She's particularly handy for making coffee or tea though. Abilities * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant: Sam is an accomplished combatant, both armed and unarmed, something she has learned from her father, who are a Martial Arts Karate Expert. Strength Level Sam possesses average strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in regular exercise. Weaknesses Despite Sam's superhuman powers, she is just as susceptible to disease and physical injury as any ordinary human. Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Family tree |V|Sam's mother †''|||:||||James A.||Nathan A.||Roxanne A.|_ ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||`|-|-|.|F|~|A|~|7|_ |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Sam A.M.||Devin A.M.|_ }} Notes * Sam's powers manifested when she was 9 years old, one year before Jamie and something she made highly use of when he once again managed to make her lose her patience. * Sam is called "Samz" and "Frosty" by her uncle Justus instead of her more usual nickname. * Sam mostly only uses one of her surnames for practical reasons. Her father Darren's surname mostly being the one she uses, to Darren's delight and Damon's dismay. Trivia * AnnaSophia Robb, the actress who plays Sam, is 152cm (5') tall). * Sam's middle names are inspired from important women in her fathers' life, her grandmother Kara and aunt and godmother Darelle respectively. Etymology * Samantha is of Hebrew origin and is believed to be a form of the name Samuel, using the name suffix ''antha (possibly inspired by Greek ανθος (anthos) "flower"). The name's meaning is "God has heard" and has the diminutives Sam, Sammy. It originated in America in the 18th century but was fairly uncommon until 1964, when it was popularized by the main character on the television show "Bewitched". * Darelle is an Anglo-Saxon name meaning "tenderly loved ". * Murphy is an Irish surname which was derived from Ó Murchadha meaning "descendent of Murchadh", which itself is derived from Gaelic muir "sea" and cadh "warrior". * Archibald as a boy's name is of German, English and Scottish origin with the meaning "genuine courage". Derived from the Germanic elements ercan "genuine" and bald "bold". The first element was altered due to the influence of Greek names beginning with the element αρχος (archos) meaning "master". The Normans brought this name to England. It first became common in Scotland in the Middle Ages. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Female Characters Category:Superhero Category:American Category:Metahuman Category:Adopted